<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quédate a jugar conmigo by Milenrrama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440098">Quédate a jugar conmigo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama'>Milenrrama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Horror, Paranormal, Poltergeists, Psychological Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Potter se ven obligados a mudarse durante un verano entero a Grimmauld Place. Aunque al resto le parece un fastidio, Albus encuentra una oportunidad para explorar y rápidamente hace un nuevo amigo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quédate a jugar conmigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Todos los derechos pertenecen a J. K. y la Warnet. Solo me he divertido un ratito con ellos.</p>
<p>«Esta historia participa en el reto Uno, dos y tres, te reto otra vez del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black».</p>
<p>Frase sorteada: «Quédate a jugar con nosotros». (Que yo he cambiado a «Quédate a jugar conmigo» por comodidad).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I</strong>
</p>
<p>—¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry?</p>
<p>Ginny frunció el ceño ante la fachada de Grimmauld Place. Los años no habían pasado en balde y, comparada con los edificios de al lado, idénticos pero mejor cuidados, parecía descuidada y avejentada. Harry subió las escaleras de la entrada con agilidad mientras Lily pasaba el dedo con desagrado por la barandilla desconchada.</p>
<p>Albus entró detrás de su padre, escuchando a James rezongar. Al entrar en el vestíbulo, los gritos de un cuadro gigantesco le hicieron enarcar una ceja. Contempló con interés cómo su padre lo cerraba con un golpe de varita, realizando un hechizo para silenciarlo.</p>
<p>—Guau… —El comedor era enorme y tenía una mesa donde podían sentarse más de una docena de personas sin rozarse con los codos—. ¿Has visto esto, James?</p>
<p>Su hermano resopló. A sus trece años, mudarse de Godric’s Hollow para pasar el verano en Londres le había fastidiado muchísimo. Albus sabía que llevaba todo el curso de Hogwarts deseando reencontrarse con los amigos que repoblaban el pueblo en verano cuando acompañaban a sus padres a sus viejas casas de la infancia.</p>
<p>—Este sitio sigue siendo tan insalubre como hace diecinueve años, Harry —protestó su madre entrando en el comedor—. Deberíamos haber ido a La Madriguera.</p>
<p>—Aquí estaremos más cerca para ir al trabajo. Solo nos llevará un par de días adecentar las habitaciones que vayamos a utilizar.</p>
<p>Lily hizo un gesto de vómito detrás de su padre. Albus se rio y salió del comedor, dispuesto a explorar el piso de arriba. James estaba delante de una de las puertas, mirando dentro del dormitorio con una mirada de desprecio.</p>
<p>—Como papá pretenda que limpie todo esto a mano, me voy con la abuela —dijo al verle.</p>
<p>—No está tan mal. —Se encogió de hombros—. Solo parece… anticuada. Y llena de polvo.</p>
<p>James suspiró, recordándole que las normas de Godric’s Hollow seguían vigentes y no tenía permiso para entrar en su cuarto.</p>
<p>—Imbécil —murmuró cuando James cerró de un portazo tras él—. ¡Qué sepas que sé exactamente qué haces ahí dentro, pervertido! —gritó antes de seguir explorando.</p>
<p>Albus siguió subiendo, examinando las habitaciones de cada uno de los pisos. Estaba encantado. Aquella casa era enorme. Se encontró de nuevo con su padre en una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, discutiendo con Lily sobre la habitación que quería. Meneando la cabeza, subió las escaleras en dirección al último rellano. Revisó ambas habitaciones más detenidamente que las anteriores. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido allí.</p>
<p>El resto de la casa era oscuro y lúgubre, pero aquellos dos dormitorios, a pesar de la gruesa capa de polvo que lo cubría todo, tenían una luminosidad diferente, menos inhóspita.</p>
<p>—Esta era la habitación del hermano de mi padrino —señaló su padre, entrando en el dormitorio—. Estuvo en Slytherin, como tú.</p>
<p>—Son como dos habitaciones opuestas —contestó Albus—. Verde y rojo. Frío y calor.</p>
<p>—La otra era la de mi padrino —confirmó Harry—. Eran muy diferentes y, a la vez, iguales. Como James y tú. —Albus se giró para mirar a su padre con una ceja levantada, solo para descubrir que se estaba riendo entre dientes—. ¿De quién has aprendido ese gesto?</p>
<p>—¿Eh?</p>
<p>—Lo de levantar la ceja —indicó su padre—. Antes no lo hacías, debes haberlo aprendido en Hogwarts. Me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé exactamente…</p>
<p>—De Scorp —atajó. No se había dado cuenta hasta que su padre lo había comentado.</p>
<p>—Debí imaginarlo. ¿Limpio esta para ti, entonces?</p>
<p>Albus asintió con una sonrisa radiante.</p>
<p>Unas horas después, salió a la calle, notando el contraste de temperaturas entre el interior y el exterior. Un chico delgado y moreno, de su edad, estaba sentado en un escalón.</p>
<p>—Hola —saludó con cautela antes de sentarse también.</p>
<p>—Hola. —El chico volvió la cabeza. Pálido y con el pelo enmarcándole las orejas, le dirigió una mirada evaluadora.</p>
<p>—¿Eres del barrio?</p>
<p>—Sí.</p>
<p>—Nosotros acabamos de mudarnos —explicó, contento de que hubiese otro chico de su edad en la zona con el que poder relacionarse.</p>
<p>—Ya veo. Parece que estén matando a alguien ahí dentro —dijo el otro chico en referencia a los gritos del cuadro de la señora Black.</p>
<p>—Mis padres están peleando contra el cuadro de la entrada —admitió con una risa divertida, antes de pensar que el otro chico debía ser muggle.</p>
<p>—La señora del cuadro es muy intensa, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>—¿Sabes quién era?</p>
<p>—He estado alguna vez en la casa. —El chico asintió con una sonrisa—. Me habría gustado ir a Slytherin, pero mis padres decidieron educarme ellos mismos.</p>
<p>—¿Quieres subir a mi habitación? —le invitó. El otro chico asintió. Albus sonrió complacido—. Mamá, papá, es un amigo del barrio. Es mago, no os preocupéis. Subimos a mi habitación, ¿vale?</p>
<p>Harry le miró un momento, desconcertado, antes de asentir rápidamente y prestar atención al hechizo que estaba haciendo Ginny. Subieron rápidamente las escaleras hasta el último piso y abrió la puerta del cuarto verde, cediendo el paso a su nuevo amigo.</p>
<p>—Siéntate en la cama, si quieres, no me importa. Albus —se presentó, tendiéndole la mano.</p>
<p>—Regulus. —El otro chico se la estrechó con firmeza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>II</strong>
</p>
<p>Regulus llegaba puntualmente a las doce de la mañana todos los días, justo después de almorzar. No llamaba al timbre, esperaba a que Albus bajase a abrirle. Sus padres habían dado permiso, sorprendidos al saber que había otra familia de magos allí.  </p>
<p>—¿Cuál es su apellido? Si es mago seguro que conocemos a su familia aunque le eduquen en casa —preguntó su madre una mañana en el desayuno.</p>
<p>—¿Qué más da, mamá? Para ti todo se basa en cómo se apellidan mis amigos. —Ginny apretó los labios, disgustada. Había sido un golpe bajo, pues le había recordado la actitud que había tenido inicialmente cuando se había enterado de su amistad con Scorp—. Además, le visteis el otro día.</p>
<p>—La verdad es que no me fijé, Al. Estábamos ocupados descolgando el cuadro. —Los tres hermanos contuvieron una risita. Sus padres se habían peleado con el cuadro durante varias horas, pero este seguía en su sitio.</p>
<p>—Hemos pensado que podéis invitar a algún amigo a casa —propuso su padre—. Hay habitaciones de sobra.</p>
<p>Albus corrió escaleras arriba dispuesto a avisar a Scorpius para que preguntase a su padre cuanto antes.</p>
<p>—Hola, Al. —Regulus entró en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, descalzándose antes de subir los pies.</p>
<p>—Llegas pronto —constató tras mirar su reloj. Faltaban horas para las doce—. ¿Quién te ha abierto?</p>
<p>—Tu padre se dejó la puerta abierta y aproveché para entrar. ¿Jugamos a algo?</p>
<p>—Quiero escribir una carta para Scorp. —Le había hablado de Scorp varias veces. Regulus siempre decía que era muy afortunado por tener amigos tan buenos y que le daba envidia no poder ir a Hogwarts.</p>
<p>—Te espero. Luego te enseñaré un secreto sobre esta casa que no conoces.</p>
<p>Albus levantó la ceja. Intrigado, apartó el pergamino y la pluma.</p>
<p>—De acuerdo, tú ganas. ¿Qué es?</p>
<p>—Sígueme y no hagas ruido.</p>
<p>Regulus abrió la ventana. Poniéndose en pie sobre el alféizar, tanteó con la mano por encima del marco. Oyó un chirrido y Regulus desapareció. Albus se asomó, mirando hacia arriba. El otro chico estaba apoyado en tres escalones de hierro ennegrecido clavados en la pared. Con agilidad, subió y se encaramó al tejado.</p>
<p>—¡Vamos! —le urgió.</p>
<p>Se apresuró a seguirle, trepando al tejado tras él. Le vio caminar con tanta soltura que imaginó que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Al llegar al otro extremo, comenzó a bajar escalando la pared. Albus se asomó y vio que había varios huecos que hacían las veces de escalones oportunamente colocados que daban a la parte trasera de la casa, donde había un jardincito descuidado y lleno de rastrojos. No sintió vértigo por la altura, había volado más alto el curso anterior en Hogwarts, así que se apresuró a ir detrás de su amigo.</p>
<p>La emoción de recorrer cada uno de los rincones les había absorbido tanto que perdieron la noción del tiempo. El pequeño cuadrado de maleza había resultado ser un espejismo que escondía un enorme jardín donde diversas plantas mágicas e insectos campaban a sus anchas. Albus se había preguntado si su padre conocía su existencia o pertenecía a una zona inexplorada de la casa durante los últimos treinta años.</p>
<p>Con un respingo, se dio cuenta de que el sol declinaba y que la hora de cenar ya habría pasado. Se despidió rápidamente y entró corriendo en la casa por unas escaleras que no había visto hasta ese momento y que daban directamente a la cocina, donde su madre estaba fregando la vajilla.</p>
<p>—¡Albus! —Su madre estaba seria, pero parecía aliviada de verle—. ¿Puede saberse dónde estabas?</p>
<p>—En el… —Parpadeando, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había escrito la carta a Scorpius. Si ya habían cenado, debían haber pasado unas diez u once horas explorando—. En el jardín de atrás.</p>
<p>—¿En serio? ¿Has estado todo el día ahí?</p>
<p>—Sí —afirmó. La tripa le hizo ruido, quejándose de hambre—. Lo siento, mamá, no miré el reloj.</p>
<p>—No entiendo cómo puedes perder la noción del tiempo ahí —meneó Ginny la cabeza. Albus quiso explicarle que estaba encantado para parecer más grande por dentro que por fuera, pero su madre no le dejó hablar, plantándole un plato con la cena delante—. Cena y sube a tu cuarto. Voy a avisar a tu padre de que estás aquí. No quiero que salgas de ahí hasta mañana a mediodía.</p>
<p>Su madre salió de la cocina, todavía seria. Albus tragó saliva, sin creerse la suerte que tenía de haber evitado un castigo aún mayor. Comió rápidamente y volvió a su habitación. La ventana seguía abierta y el fresco del atardecer veraniego rebajaba la cálida temperatura del dormitorio.</p>
<p>Se fijó en que, sobre el escritorio, todavía estaba la carta que quería escribir a Scorpius. Era pronto para acostarse, así que decidió continuarla para poder dejarla enviada esa misma noche.</p>
<p>—¡Hola!</p>
<p>Sobresaltado, Albus levantó la cabeza. Regulus estaba asomado a la ventana, agarrado en los asideros de metal que había junto a ella.</p>
<p>—¡Regulus! ¿Qué haces aquí?</p>
<p>—Estaba preocupado. Saliste corriendo, sin apenas despedirte.</p>
<p>—Era muy tarde. Me salté la comida y la cena.</p>
<p>—A mí también me pasó. ¿Tú crees que será algo del jardín? —preguntó Regulus con los ojos brillando de emoción. Con agilidad, se descolgó hasta el marco de la ventana y se sentó—. Podemos bajar ahora y comprobarlo. Dejaremos un reloj aquí y entraremos con otro para comprobar el desfase horario.</p>
<p>—¡Buena idea! —dijo Albus, quitándose la correa del cronómetro muggle que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda.</p>
<p>—Yo no tengo reloj —admitió Regulus.</p>
<p>—No importa. James tiene varios, le encantan los relojes. Tiene una colección entera, tanto muggles como mágicos. No se molestará si cogemos uno —dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación antes de recordar que estaba castigado—. No puedo salir, me la he cargado por haber desaparecido sin avisar.</p>
<p>—Esperaremos a que todos se vayan a dormir y…</p>
<p>—Lo haremos mañana —negó Albus, apesadumbrado—. Mamá no me ha castigado mucho tiempo. Es mejor esperar que enfadarla más y que dure toda la semana.</p>
<p>Regulus se encogió de hombros y saltó dentro de la habitación silenciosamente. Se descalzó antes de subirse en la cama.</p>
<p>—¿Tus padres te dejan salir a estas horas? —preguntó Albus, que se había sentado en la silla del escritorio.</p>
<p>—No se preocupan mucho por mí. Ni siquiera están en casa esta noche. Tienen una gala benéfica de no sé qué.</p>
<p>Albus escuchó con admiración. Sus padres a veces iban a galas benéficas, no en vano su padre era el héroe que salvó al mundo mágico, pero nunca le contaban nada al respecto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>III</strong>
</p>
<p>Unos golpes en la puerta le sobresaltaron. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, su padre entró en la habitación. </p>
<p>—Hola, Al. ¿Puedo entrar?</p>
<p>Miró hacia la cama, aterrorizado sobre lo que diría su padre cuando viese a su amigo, pero no estaba ahí. La sábana ni siquiera estaba arrugada y los zapatos de Regulus no estaban en el suelo. Atónito, se olvidó de que su padre estaba hablando con él hasta que este le volvió a llamar.</p>
<p>—¿Albus?</p>
<p>—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí. Sí, pasa.</p>
<p>Harry entró en la habitación, pareciendo desubicado. Con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer una silla idéntica a lado de la de Albus.</p>
<p>—Mamá me ha contado que has estado en el jardín de atrás.</p>
<p>—Sí. Es… —No terminó la frase, mordiéndose el labio. Ya no estaba tan seguro de querer compartir esa experiencia con su padre—. Sólo me despisté.</p>
<p>Harry le miró con atención. Albus bajó la cabeza. Al volver a levantarla, su padre estaba mirando el techo, pensativo.</p>
<p>—Estás en una edad difícil. Sé que estar aquí todo el verano va a ser un rollo. En casa entrabais y salíais a vuestro antojo, pero aquí en Londres…</p>
<p>Albus intuyó que, de alguna manera, no se la había cargado tanto y que su madre no estaba tan enfadada con él. No sabía qué decir, pero su padre tampoco parecía esperar respuesta alguna.</p>
<p>—¿Has invitado ya a Scorpius a venir unos días?</p>
<p>—Estaba en ello —respondió, señalando el pergamino.</p>
<p>—Bien hecho. También puedes invitar al chico del que hablabas el otro día. A mamá y a mí nos agradaría conocerlo.</p>
<p>Albus asintió. Su padre se levantó con un quejido e hizo desaparecer la silla con un toque de varita.</p>
<p>—¿Sigo castigado?</p>
<p>—Lo que tu madre haya dicho sigue en pie —contestó Harry—. Le has dado un disgusto, Albus, es normal que estuviera preocupada. Si decides que quieres saltarte alguna comida de nuevo… bueno, simplemente dilo.</p>
<p>—Gracias, papá.</p>
<p>—Ten cuidado con el jardín, ¿de acuerdo? Si ves algo raro, avísanos a mamá o a mí. En esta casa vivió gente con mucha afición a las artes oscuras y no es la primera vez que nos topamos una sorpresa desagradable.</p>
<p>Albus miró a su padre salir. Parpadeando, se volvió, descubriendo a Regulus, descalzo, sentado a lo indio encima de su cama y sonriendo.</p>
<p>—¡Regulus! —exclamó en voz alta antes de darse cuenta que nadie sabía que el chico estaba ahí. Se tapó la boca rápidamente antes de destaparla de nuevo y preguntar en un tono de voz más bajo—: ¿Dónde estabas?</p>
<p>—Debajo de la cama, por supuesto. —Regulus se rio por lo bajo—. ¿Jugamos a algo? No se enterarán. Además, ha dado permiso para que me invites —insistió cuando le vio mirar a la puerta con gesto de duda.</p>
<p>Albus asintió, convencido. Abriendo el baúl de viaje sacó un par de sus juegos de mesa favoritos y se sentó encima de la cama frente a Regulus, explicándole las reglas.</p>
<p>—¿En serio no conoces este?</p>
<p>—No.</p>
<p>—Es un juego famosísimo en el mundo muggle. Se hizo tan popular que mis tíos Ron y George lo adaptaron para comercializarlo en el mundo mágico. Este es el virus de viruela de dragón, y se contrarresta con pociones…</p>
<p>Jugaron entre risas, chistándose mutuamente cada vez que levantaban la voz. Cuando empezaron a pesarles los párpados se acomodaron en la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana para protegerse del frío de la madrugada. Con voz somnolienta, charlaron un rato más sobre cosas intrascendentes, hasta que el sueño venció a Albus.</p>
<p>Despertó al amanecer, cuando los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana abierta alcanzaron su rostro. Se desperezó y miró el reloj. Era demasiado temprano. Recordando la noche anterior, miró el otro lado de la cama, pero estaba liso y vacío. Palpó la sábana, fría y concluyó que seguramente Regulus había salido por la ventana cuando él cayó dormido.</p>
<p>Envolviéndose en la sábana, demasiado perezoso para salir de la cama a cerrar la ventana, orientó su cara hacia el sol, agradeciendo su calidez en la fría mañana y cerró los ojos. Volvió a despertar cuando su madre llamó suavemente a la puerta para avisarle de que el desayuno estaba listo.</p>
<p>—Gracias, mamá —bostezó—. Ahora bajo.</p>
<p>—No deberías acostarte vestido —le reprendió Ginny con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la ventana y corría la cortina para dejar la habitación en penumbra—. Tienes pijamas para algo.</p>
<p>—Lo siento, debí quedarme dormido sin darme cuenta —se disculpó Albus.</p>
<p>—Cámbiate, ¿de acuerdo?—Su madre le revolvió el pelo y se despidió con un beso antes de salir por la puerta en dirección a los pisos inferiores.</p>
<p>Albus saltó de la cama y, hurgando en el baúl en busca de ropa limpia, se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Al subir tras el desayuno, contento porque su madre le había levantado el castigo, Regulus estaba en la habitación, esperándole con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>—¿No te cambias nunca de ropa? —preguntó Albus al darse cuenta que el otro chico llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior.</p>
<p>Regulus miró su atuendo, desconcertado, como si no supiese qué era lo que Albus quería decir. Este iba a agregar que era una cochinada utilizar la misma ropa todos los días para burlarse de él, pero Regulus alzó la cabeza de nuevo.</p>
<p>—Mis padres son personas muy cuadriculadas. Casi todas mis prendas de ropa son similares, así que a veces parece que no me cambio, pero no es así —dijo Regulus con una expresión graciosa en la cara, a medio camino entre sonreír y apretar los dientes, encogiéndose de hombros.</p>
<p>Albus se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, no recordaba haberle visto vestido de otra manera que con pantalones cortos oscuros y camisas grises.</p>
<p>—Pues vaya rollo —resopló de risa.</p>
<p>—¿Exploraremos hoy el jardín de nuevo? ¡Tenemos que probar lo de los relojes! —Regulus cambió de tema con una sonrisa de anticipación.</p>
<p>—Sí. Avisé a mi madre de que vendrías y que queríamos ver cómo funciona el jardín y cómo transcurre el tiempo dentro de él.</p>
<p>—¿Se lo has contado a tu madre? —Regulus frunció el ceño.</p>
<p>—Claro. ¿Hay algún problema?</p>
<p>—Pensaba que era nuestro secreto. Ahora los adultos van a meter los hocicos en el jardín y no nos dejarán hacer lo que queramos.</p>
<p>—¡Mamá no va a hacer eso! —se defendió Albus, indignado—. Sólo me pidió que tuviésemos cuidado y que, si no se nos olvida, estás invitado a comer. Además, tanto ella como papá trabajan hoy toda la mañana. Nadie va a entrometerse en el jardín con nosotros.</p>
<p>—Vale, vale. Tranquilo. Te creo. —Regulus levantó las manos en son de paz—. Supongo que tus padres son menos sobreprotectores que los míos.</p>
<p>—Tus padres saben que estás aquí, ¿no?</p>
<p>—Uy, no. Ambos se pasan el día trabajando. Creen que estoy en casa, estudiando. Como si alguien quisiese estudiar en verano.</p>
<p>Albus asintió, comprensivo. Desde luego, él no sería quien se pasaría el verano estudiando pudiendo escaparse de casa. Aquello explicaba también que Regulus no hubiese pedido permiso para venir la noche anterior a su cuarto.</p>
<p>—Bueno, ¿bajamos al jardín, o no?</p>
<p>—De acuerdo —contestó Albus, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Pero no es necesario que nos balanceemos por la fachada, a estas horas podrían vernos mis padres. Mejor vayamos por la cocina.</p>
<p>Con un salto, Regulus se puso en pie y le siguió escaleras abajo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>IV</strong>
</p>
<p>El día transcurrió lentamente. Albus recordó la hora de la comida gracias a que entraba y salía por la puerta de la cocina para comprobar el reloj que James le había prestado y las diferencias con el suyo, pero su madre había contado con que estaría ausente y había preparado bocadillos para él y para Regulus.</p>
<p>—No parece que la paradoja temporal afecte a los relojes —comentó Albus, frustrado, mientras daba un mordisco a su sándwich—. Sigue marcando la hora del interior de la casa independientemente de cómo lo percibamos nosotros aquí dentro.</p>
<p>—¿Sólo es una percepción nuestra? —Regulus estaba despedazando su bocadillo en pedacitos, jugando con ellos encima de la servilleta—. Vaya decepción.</p>
<p>—Además, a lo mejor es porque hoy estamos más pendientes del tiempo, pero… ¿no tienes la sensación de que el tiempo no pasa tan rápido como ayer?</p>
<p>—Puede ser. —Albus no supo distinguir si el rostro de Regulus reflejaba frustración o decepción.</p>
<p>A él le parecía interesante, pero Regulus no parecía querer saber nada más al respecto. Albus se propuso mentalmente consultarlo con su padre. Sabía que ese tipo de paradojas mágicas extrañas le gustaban mucho, les había hablado en alguna ocasión sobre el bolso que tía Hermione había encantado durante su juventud.</p>
<p>—¿No comes? —preguntó Albus, observando que, a pesar de que el sándwich estaba totalmente destrozado encima de las servilletas en la que su madre lo había envuelto, no parecía haber menguado.</p>
<p>—No tengo hambre. De hecho, creo que no me encuentro muy bien —añadió súbitamente, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina.</p>
<p>—¡Espera! —le gritó atónito, levantándose a su vez y corriendo tras él.</p>
<p>Cuando llegó a la cocina la encontró vacía. Subió las escaleras corriendo, en dirección a la puerta de entrada, pero Regulus ya se había marchado.</p>
<p>—¿Va todo bien, Albus?</p>
<p>La voz de su padre venía desde el salón. Harry estaba despegando un viejo tapiz de la pared, pero se volvió a mirarle y sonreírle cuando le vio entrar.</p>
<p>—Pensaba que hoy trabajabas hasta después de comer.</p>
<p>—Llegué pronto a casa. Mamá me dijo que estabas en el jardín con tu amigo, así que no quise molestaros. ¿Dónde está, por cierto?</p>
<p>—Se ha ido a su casa, dijo que se encontraba mal.</p>
<p>—Deberíais haberme avisado. Le habríamos acompañado para cerciorarnos de que llegase bien.</p>
<p>—Lo sé, pero se fue antes de que pudiese decírselo. No me dio tiempo a alcanzarlo —contestó Albus, pensando que Regulus había sido especialmente rápido.</p>
<p>—Avisa a mamá de que no cenará con nosotros, creo que contaba con que pasaríais el día en el jardín como ayer y se quedase.</p>
<p>Albus asintió, pero no se movió, mirando con interés lo que estaba haciendo su padre.</p>
<p>—El señor Malfoy está interesado en él porque su familia materna aparece ahí —le explicó Harry, percibiendo su interés—. Hablando de Malfoy… Me dio esto para ti.</p>
<p>Le tendió un sobre de pergamino que sacó de su bolsillo trasero. Albus no necesitaba abrirlo para saber que era de Scorpius.</p>
<p>—Me ha dicho que no contestas las cartas de Scorpius. Que incluso te han invitado a pasar unos días en Malfoy Manor. No nos habías dicho nada.</p>
<p>—Yo… —Albus miró el sobre, desconcertado. No había recibido ninguna carta de Scorpius. Se sintió culpable, pensando en la carta que tenía a medias en el escritorio.</p>
<p>—Sabes que ni mamá ni yo vamos a impedirte que vayas a ver a tu mejor amigo, ya lo hemos hablado. —Harry volvió a la tarea de despegar el tapiz antes de añadir con tono casual—: ¿Os habéis peleado por algo?</p>
<p>—¡No! Yo… no sabía que me había escrito. Tampoco yo le he escrito a él, pero sí quería hacerlo. Sólo…</p>
<p>—Se ha ido pasando el tiempo —asintió Harry, comprensivo.</p>
<p>—Supongo.</p>
<p>Con un último movimiento de varita, el tapiz se desprendió, desplegándose en el suelo. Albus lo examinó con interés, curioso por los rostros y los nombres que aparecían allí.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué está quemado? —preguntó, señalando uno de los agujeros.</p>
<p>—Borraban del tapiz a todos aquellos que no siguieran la ideología familiar. Este de aquí es mi padrino. Y esos de ahí el señor Malfoy y Scorpius.</p>
<p>Miró con curiosidad todos los retratos. Al lado del agujero quemado vio el rostro joven de un chico delgado y moreno, de mirada triste.</p>
<p>—Este es Regulus. El hermano de Sirius. —La etiqueta rezaba su nombre completo: Regulus Arcturus Black. Una inexplicable sensación fría le recorrió la espalda—. Es quien dormía en la habitación de color verde.</p>
<p>Albus subió a su habitación un rato después, pensando todavía en el joven que había dormido en esa habitación y que se llamaba igual que su amigo. Antes de entrar, se quedó mirando la placa de la puerta.</p>
<p>«R. A. B.», pensó. «Regulus Arcturus Black».</p>
<p>Miró por encima del hombro, hacia el hueco de las escaleras, sintiéndose observado, pero no había nadie. El desasosiego que le había invadido al ver el tapiz no había desaparecido.</p>
<p>«Es solo una casualidad», se repitió a sí mismo. Lo había hecho a cada escalón que le llevaba en dirección a su habitación. «Quizá sus padres conocieron al Regulus que vivía aquí y les gustó el nombre».</p>
<p>Cogió aire y abrió la puerta de la habitación, asomándose. Estaba vacía. Entró y cerró tras de sí, sentándose en el escritorio. Ver la carta a Scorpius le hizo acordarse del sobre que le había entregado su padre y lo sacó, sintiéndose culpable otra vez.</p>
<p>Abriéndolo, leyó el pergamino con avidez. Había pensado poco en su amigo durante esos días de atrás, más centrado en divertirse con Regulus.</p>
<p>La carta rezumaba tristeza, preguntándole por qué no le contestaba y si había algo que pudiese hacer para reparar lo que fuese que le hubiese molestado. También le extendía otra, según Scorpius lo había hecho varias veces, invitación a pasar parte del verano en su casa.</p>
<p>Todavía con la culpabilidad mordisqueándole el estómago, se apresuró a desechar el pergamino que había comenzado y coger uno limpio para responder. Mordisqueando la pluma, dedicó las siguientes horas a ello.</p>
<p>Terminó a la hora de cenar. Añadiendo una última postdata con más disculpas por no haberle enviado una carta antes y jurándole de nuevo que no había recibido ninguna de las suyas, limpió la pluma y la dejó a un lado. Dejaría secar la tinta durante la cena y le pediría prestada su lechuza a James.  </p>
<p>Bajó los escalones de dos en dos, sintiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima. Llegó a la cocina y se sentó, sonriendo.</p>
<p>—¿Silbidos, dices?</p>
<p>—Sí, como una tonadilla. No es muy compleja y se repite durante toda la noche, pero si me asomo a la ventana no veo a nadie —explicaba Lily a su madre.</p>
<p>—Quizá sea un pájaro.</p>
<p>—No hay árboles cerca —argumentó Lily</p>
<p>—¿Me prestas esta noche a Helios? —preguntó a James cuando este se sentó en la mesa—. Lo necesito para contestar a Scorp.</p>
<p>—¿Vas a tener el mismo cuidado con él que con el reloj que te presté esta mañana? —preguntó de mal humor. Albus, culpable, miró hacia la repisa donde lo había dejado—. Ya lo he recogido yo.</p>
<p>—Lo siento, no lo recordé.</p>
<p>—¿Qué tal lo has pasado llamando a mi puerta hoy? ¿Ha sido divertido?</p>
<p>—¿De qué hablas, James? —preguntó desconcertado.</p>
<p>—Tú sabrás, ¿me lo cuentas?</p>
<p>—He estado en mi habitación todo el tiempo, escribiendo a Scorp.</p>
<p>—¿Qué ocurre, chicos? —preguntó su padre, poniendo la cena en la mesa.</p>
<p>—Al ha estado dando golpes en la puerta de mi cuarto toda la tarde, escondiéndose si abría.</p>
<p>—¡Es mentira! He estado todo el tiempo escribiendo a Scorp, sólo quiero que me preste a Helios para enviar la carta.</p>
<p>—James… —le reconvino Harry.  </p>
<p>—¡Está bien! —resopló su hermano—. Pero mañana lo quiero de vuelta.</p>
<p>—¡Gracias, James! —Su hermano aceptó con fingida incomodidad su abrazo de agradecimiento. Albus empezó a cenar, contándoles a todos sobre sus experimentos en el jardín.</p>
<p>Ayudó a James a recoger la mesa y fregar los platos que habían utilizado. James siempre se quejaba de que sus padres les hiciesen realizar esas tareas a mano cuando cualquiera de ellos podría hacerlo con un toque de varita. A Albus no le importaba. Frotar los platos le resultaba relajante.</p>
<p>Después de recoger a Helios recordó que no había pedido permiso para concretar qué día iría a casa de Scorpius, así que bajó hasta el dormitorio de sus padres. Se detuvo, antes de llamar a la puerta, al oír su nombre. </p>
<p>—Tienes que hablar con Albus.</p>
<p>—Es sólo que es un poco fantasioso, Ginny. Tiene doce años recién cumplidos, no pasa nada porque tenga imaginación.</p>
<p>—¿Un poco fantasioso? ¿Has oído la historia que se ha montado alrededor del jardín? ¿Cómo puede alguien perder la noción del tiempo en tres metros cuadrados?</p>
<p>—No lo sé. Se lo habrá inventado todo.</p>
<p>—¿Incluso el amigo ese que dice tener? ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Reggie? Ni siquiera le hemos visto.</p>
<p>—Tampoco sería tan extraño que tenga amigos imaginarios.</p>
<p>—¿A su edad?</p>
<p>—Es verdad que parece un poco raro, pero no debe ser fácil para él estar aquí durante todo el verano. Para ninguno lo es, de hecho. Al principio temí que ese jardín realmente estuviese encantado como la mitad de esta casa.</p>
<p>—¿Estás seguro que no lo está?</p>
<p>—Muy seguro —le tranquilizó Harry—. Lo he revisado a fondo.</p>
<p>«Mamá y papá piensan que Regulus es parte de mi imaginación», pensó Albus. Parpadeó, repentinamente inseguro de que fuese así. «A mí me parece muy real».</p>
<p>Llamó para interrumpir la conversación antes de entrar, incómodo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>V</strong>
</p>
<p>Subió a su habitación, satisfecho por haber obtenido el permiso para ir a Malfoy Manor dos días después. Su padre le había prometido hablar con el señor Malfoy al día siguiente. Contento, planeó enviar a Helios y empezar a preparar la mochila esa misma noche.</p>
<p>Helios se separó de su brazo y revoloteó hasta el respaldo de la silla. Al llegar al escritorio, echó en falta la carta. Encima de la mesa sólo había pergaminos en blanco y el pergamino arrugado que había desechado, pero la carta que había dejado secando no estaba. Buscó, pasando los pergaminos uno a uno para cerciorarse de que no se hubiesen mezclado. Se agachó y miró debajo de la mesa, de la silla y de la cama. Inspeccionó cada palmo de la habitación, sin éxito.</p>
<p>—¿Dónde puede haberse caído? —murmuró frustrado antes de apartar la silla, lo que provocó un ululato frustrado de Helios, y mojar la pluma.</p>
<p>La carta que Scorp le había enviado tampoco estaba. Maldijo por lo bajo con una palabrota que se alegró que su madre no hubiese oído. Estaba comenzando a escribir de nuevo la carta, cuando unos golpes en el cristal de la ventana llamaron su atención. Regulus estaba columpiándose fuera, sonriendo. Albus frunció el ceño antes de levantarse a abrir.</p>
<p>—¡Hola!</p>
<p>—Hola, Regulus. Veo que te encuentras mejor.</p>
<p>—Sí. —El chico no parecía alguien que se hubiese encontrado mal unas horas antes—. He pensado que podríamos repetir el plan de anoche.</p>
<p>—De acuerdo —asintió Albus—. Pero primero he de terminar esta carta a Scorp. Lo siento, pero no contaba con que vinieses de nuevo hoy. Como te encontrabas mal…</p>
<p>—Puedes hacerlo mañana —insistió Regulus con una sonrisa zalamera.</p>
<p>—No. —No entendía por qué Regulus siempre insistía en que escribiese la carta en otro momento y estaba cansado de que este apareciese cada vez que se ponía a hacerlo—. Lo siento. Es que le había escrito ya una carta, pero ha desaparecido y estoy enfadado. No es culpa tuya.</p>
<p>—No importa. Seguro que si jugamos a algo se te levanta el ánimo.</p>
<p>—Sí. Pero primero voy a escribir la carta a Scorp. No tardaré mucho, te lo prometo. —Albus se sentó en la silla y le dio la espalda, escribiendo en el pergamino.</p>
<p>Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo Regulus se levantaba y empezaba a caminar alrededor de la habitación, curioseando sus pertenencias y la decoración del dormitorio. Exasperado, intentó centrarse en la carta, decidido a terminarla cuanto antes y enviarla. Regulus empezó a silbar una melodía. Era simple, pero se repetía constantemente, irritándole.</p>
<p>—¿Puedes guardar silencio, por favor? —le pidió, nervioso.</p>
<p>—Perdón —se disculpó Regulus con una sonrisa culpable, sentándose de nuevo en la cama.</p>
<p>Unos segundos después, el ruido del talón de Regulus golpeando el suelo crispó los nervios de Albus. Como estaba terminando, decidió no decir nada, apretando los dientes mientras añadía las últimas líneas de la carta. Enfadado, puso sus iniciales al final de la carta y volvió a añadir la postdata. En el último segundo, añadió una postdata más pidiéndole que a vuelta de lechuza le hiciese llegar una confirmación de que la había recibido. Si se volvía a extraviar la carta, escribiría otra y se la haría llegar a través de su padre.</p>
<p>—¿No vas a esperar a que se seque? Si la enrollas ahora se emborronará la tinta.</p>
<p>—Me da igual. —Estaba decidido a enviarla inmediatamente para evitar cualquier problema más.</p>
<p>Ató la carta a Helios, susurrándole que la llevase a Scorpius y que debía regresar con una respuesta. La lechuza ululó gravemente en respuesta y miró fijamente en dirección a Regulus antes de salir volando por la ventana. Albus la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el horizonte antes de cerrar la ventana.</p>
<p>«Helios también ve a Regulus. No es imaginación mía», pensó aliviado.</p>
<p>—Entonces, ¿te vas a casa de tu amigo? — Albus asintió—. Me aburriré aquí yo solo todo el tiempo que estés fuera.</p>
<p>Albus se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué contestar a eso. Sentía que era una reclamación un tanto egoísta.</p>
<p>—También es mi amigo y me apetece pasar unos días con él.</p>
<p>—Este barrio es una mierda —musitó Regulus con voz triste.</p>
<p>Albus sintió compasión por él. No debía ser fácil vivir allí todo el tiempo. Tampoco debía serlo crecer con unos padres como los que decía tener.</p>
<p>—¿No tienes hermanos? Ya sé que siempre dices que tus padres están siempre fuera de casa, pero no te dejan solo del todo, ¿no?</p>
<p>—No, soy hijo único. Eso hace aún más rollo vivir aquí. Nunca pasa nada. La mudanza de tu familia fue lo más emocionante que ha pasado en años.</p>
<p>—Los días que pasaré con Scorp serán pocos, verás. Y luego todavía quedará tiempo hasta que vuelva a Hogwarts.</p>
<p>—Es verdad. Había olvidado que ibas a ir a Hogwarts.</p>
<p>—Queda mucho tiempo para eso. Mejor aprovechémoslo jugando, ¿vale?</p>
<p>Regulus se animó y propuso jugar al escondite. La casa era enorme y se prestaba a ello. La emoción de no hacer demasiado ruido para no levantar sospechas de sus padres, que no sabían que Regulus estaba allí y solían acostarse temprano, le daba más emoción al juego.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>VI</strong>
</p>
<p>Era el turno de esconderse a Regulus. Albus estaba frustrado. Regulus le había encontrado rapidísimo a pesar de haberse escondido muy bien mientras que él llevaba una hora buscándole por todas partes.</p>
<p>—¡Bu!</p>
<p>Albus se sobresaltó, resbalando en el último escalón. Alzó las manos intentando agarrarse a la barandilla, pero se quedó a un par de centímetros. Clavó la rodilla en el suelo, intentando detener la caída. Lo consiguió, pero tuvo que ahogar un gemido de dolor.</p>
<p>—¡Idiota! —le gritó en un susurro, preocupado por el ruido del golpe y frotándose la rodilla—. ¡Casi me partes una pierna!</p>
<p>—Menos mal que no ha sido así, o no habrías podido ir a casa de tu amigo, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>—No digas tonterías. Vamos, volvamos antes de que nos pillen —dijo Albus malhumorado, sin ganas de seguir jugando.</p>
<p>Ya en la cama, Regulus parecía muy contento y parloteó sobre los planes que podrían hacer si Albus se quedase, pero este no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza a lo que había dicho sobre su caída, con una sensación de malestar en el estómago.</p>
<p>Despertó a la mañana siguiente. Volvía a estar solo, pero la ventana seguía cerrada. Se preguntó si Regulus habría salido por la entrada principal o estaría en algún lugar de la casa.</p>
<p>Estaba vistiéndose cuando su padre llamó a la puerta, con el tapiz que había estado retirando el día anterior flotando tras él.</p>
<p>—Ha llamado el señor Malfoy para que le lleve el tapiz al Florean Fortesque. Scorpius le acompañará, me ha dicho que recibió a Helios. ¿Quieres venir?</p>
<p>—¡Sí! —exclamó alegre, apresurándose a rescatar sus deportivas de debajo de la cama para embutir sus pies a la fuerza.</p>
<p>—Eso me parecía. Además, te ofrece aprovechar que vamos a vernos para que te quedes desde hoy en su casa en lugar de esperar a mañana. Lo he hablado con mamá y está de acuerdo.</p>
<p>—¡Genial! Dame un minuto para hacer la mochila. </p>
<p>Todavía dando saltos para ajustarse una zapatilla, se fijó en la placa de la puerta con las iniciales y el tapiz flotando al lado de su padres y se le ocurrió una pregunta.</p>
<p>—Papá… ¿Cómo eran? Tu padrino y su hermano.</p>
<p>—Puedes ver sus imágenes en el tapiz. Cuando se lo enseñemos al señor Malfoy puedes preguntarle al respecto. Sabe mucho de genealogías, sobre todo de la familia Black.</p>
<p>—Me refería… quería decir que cómo eran cuando eran pequeños. Cuando dormían aquí.</p>
<p>—Creo que había un viejo álbum de fotos en el salón. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a buscarlo y lo llevaremos junto con el tapiz. El señor Malfoy podrá explicarnos quiénes son las personas de las fotos. —Su padre parecía emocionado ante la perspectiva y salió del dormitorio.</p>
<p>Albus empezó a embutir varias prendas de ropa en la mochila, despreocupado. Siempre podía hacer que le mandasen más ropa desde casa si le hacía falta.</p>
<p>—Dijiste que te ibas mañana.</p>
<p>Albus dio un respingo. Regulus estaba junto a la ventana mirándolo acusadoramente. No sabía en qué momento se había abierto.</p>
<p>—La cosa ha surgido así. Lo siento, no sabía cómo avisarte. —Lo cierto era que la perspectiva de pasar unos días con Scorpius le había emocionado tanto que no se había acordado de él.</p>
<p>—Quédate a jugar conmigo —suplicó Regulus con tono lastimero.</p>
<p>—No puedo —negó Albus—. Siento que te quedes solo, Regulus, pero estaré de vuelta en una semana. Diez días, como mucho. Y vendrá Scorp conmigo, verás, te va a encantar.</p>
<p>—¿Vendrás con tu amigo? —No parecía especialmente entusiasmado.</p>
<p>—Claro, él también pasará aquí unos días en verano.</p>
<p>Su padre lo llamó desde uno de los descansillos de la escalera. Despidiéndose de Regulus, se colgó la mochila del hombro y bajó corriendo los escalones.</p>
<p>«<strong>Quédate a jugar conmigo</strong>».</p>
<p>Sobresaltado por el susurro, que había sonado con la voz de Regulus, tropezó y se cayó. Con una mano en el asa de la mochila y la otra extendida hacia adelante, supo que en esta ocasión no podría hacer nada para parar su caída.</p>
<p>«Si te partes una pierna, te quedarás conmigo».</p>
<p>El tiempo se ralentizó a su alrededor. Calculó mentalmente los escalones que le separaban del siguiente descansillo, en el que debía estar esperándolo su padre y supo que no saldría indemne de la caída. Daría gracias si no se mataba con los viejos escalones embaldosados.</p>
<p>«QUÉDATE CONMIGO».</p>
<p>—¡Al!</p>
<p>Un tirón en la camiseta, por la parte de la nuca, lo detuvo en el aire el tiempo suficiente para permitirle manotear y agarrarse a la barandilla. Osciló un segundo más en el aire, pero otro brazo lo aferró por el abdomen, tirando de él hacia atrás.</p>
<p>—¡Al! ¿Estás bien? —James le miraba con cara de susto, todavía sujetándolo.</p>
<p>Dio gracias mentales a su hermano, todavía mudo por el susto. Con la vista nublada por la adrenalina, asintió. Oyó los pisotones de su padre, subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras, alertado por las voces de James.</p>
<p>—¿Qué ha pasado?</p>
<p>—Yo… oí que… y luego tropecé… y… —Había sentido como si alguien le pusiese la zancadilla. Entrando en pánico, miró a su alrededor, buscando el origen de la voz—. ¿Dónde está Regulus?</p>
<p>—¿Quién? —Su padre y su hermano le miraban preocupados.</p>
<p>—¡Regulus! ¡Le he oído justo antes de tropezarme! ¡Ha sido él! ¡Está enfadado! ¡Quiere que me quede y me ha puesto la zancadilla!</p>
<p>Sabía que estaba sonando desquiciado, pero no le importaba, quería saber dónde se escondía el otro chico.</p>
<p>—Albus. ¡Albus! —Su padre le acarició la mejilla, llamando su atención. Albus le miró con los ojos desorbitados, histérico—. No hay nadie. Sólo estamos nosotros, hijo.</p>
<p>—Regulus estaba aquí, papá. Le he oído justo antes de tropezar, me ha puesto la zancadilla. ¡Ha sido él!</p>
<p>—¿Regulus?</p>
<p>—Me ha gritado que me partiría una pierna para que me quedase con él.</p>
<p>—Albus, ¿qué dices?</p>
<p>—El chico del que os he hablado. Estaba aquí. Durmió conmigo anoche.</p>
<p>James y Harry intercambiaron una mirada extraña, pero Albus vio decisión en sus ojos y, sobre todo, que le creían.</p>
<p>—No hay nadie en casa —le tranquilizó James—. Nunca hemos visto a ese chico. Ninguno de nosotros.</p>
<p>—Háblame de él —le ordenó su padre.</p>
<p>—Se llama Regulus. Nunca le he preguntado su apellido, no estudia en Hogwarts porque…</p>
<p>—¿Cómo es? —le interrumpió su padre, cogiendo el álbum que había dejado en el suelo y buscando en las últimas hojas.</p>
<p>—¿Eh? No sé… Moreno. Delgado. Muy pálido.</p>
<p>—¿Así? —Su padre le plantó delante una vieja foto en blanco y negro.</p>
<p>Regulus parecía un poco más mayor en la foto, como si tuviese trece años. Estaba de pie, con el uniforme de Slytherin, y sostenía una escoba en la mano izquierda. En el pie de foto, con caligrafía estilizada, estaba escrito su nombre: Regulus Arcturus Black.</p>
<p>—Es él… —confirmó Albus, desconcertado.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo puede ser, papá?</p>
<p>—¿Recuerdas los golpes en la puerta que dijiste ayer? —James le confirmó con la cabeza—. Mamá también ha notado cosas extrañas, objetos que no están donde los dejó. Y Lily jura que oye a alguien silbar melodías junto a su ventana. Creo que es un poltergeist.</p>
<p>—¿Qué vamos a hacer?  —preguntó James con cara de susto—. Podría haber matado a Albus.</p>
<p>—Es porque me voy a casa de Scorp, papá.</p>
<p>—Por ahora, Lily y tú os vais a casa de la abuela y Albus con Scorpius —contestó su padre—. No quiero dejaros solos en una casa con un poltergeist cabreado. Avisaré a Bill para que nos eche un cable, él entiende más de estas cosas.</p>
<p>Albus sintió un alivio enorme al ver la expresión tranquilizadora de su padre. Este le ayudó a levantarse y los tres bajaron las escaleras, avisando a Lily. Cuando su padre encendió la chimenea de la cocina para que pudiesen cruzar a La Madriguera, Albus vio a Regulus de pie en el último escalón, con la mano apoyada en la pared y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Apretando los labios, cruzó el fuego, recordándose que no era un niño de verdad y pensando en que pronto podría reunirse con Scorpius.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NdA. Odio hacer esto, pero lo haré. No. No es Regulus.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>